1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods, and more particularly relates to devices and methods for expression and collection of human breast milk. Such devices and methods preferably facilitate quantification of properties of the expressed milk as well as inventory control of the expressed milk.
Breast pumps are commonly used to collect breast milk in order to allow mothers to continue breastfeeding while apart from their children. It would be desirable to provide breast pumps that not only collect the milk, but that can provide additional information about the expressed milk. Additional features such as quantification of milk production and nutritional information as well as inventory management are further desirable for enhanced user convenience. Managing the inventory of expressed breast milk can pose challenges for the user, because of the fluctuating supply and demand for the milk over time and the limited shelf-life of expressed breast milk. It would be desirable to provide a way for users to automatically keep track of the expressed milk inventory, to manage the inventory, and even forecast both future consumption and production. It would also be desirable to provide quantitative information that characterizes the nutritional information about the expressed milk.
At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the devices and methods disclosed below.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following US patents are related to expression and collection of human breast milk: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,036; 6,749,582; 6,840,918; 6,887,210; 7,875,000; 8,118,772; and 8,216,179.